Dreamy Afternoon
by KnightSpark
Summary: Rio reminisces about the time she first met Sakura... and discovers her hidden feelings for her. (Part 2 of the Sleepy Morning Saga)


**KS: Hey, there. I'm kinda tired so... I'll just let you read, alright?**

* * *

A girl with short white hair and brown eyes sat at her desk, looking out the window. She had a bored expression as she looked outside, where the other students were walking around the courtyard.

"Man... this sucks," she whined. "What did I do to deserve this?"

She slammed her head onto the desk and sighed miserably. Clearly, she wasn't leaving her desk anytime soon.

"Um, excuse me."

She raised her head from her desk and turned to the door. There stood a girl with medium length black hair and yellow eyes. She looked at the other girls frustrated expression.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

The black-haired girl flinched at the albino's cold response.

"I was told to put these papers on the teacher's desk."

She noticed that the girl was holding a large stack of papers in her arms. By the looks of it, they were going to fall over her.

"Ahh!"

And her suspicions were correct. The stack was too much for her as she fell onto her bottom, with the stack of papers quickly following suit.

"Oww..."

The albino couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. "Wow, you're an idiot. What made you think you could handle all those papers?"

"It's not like I had a choice," the girl moaned as she picked up the papers on the floor. "The teacher told me to get all of this on her desk before I leave here. Wait, why are you here? School ended minutes ago."

"I got detention."

"Really? Why?"

"I beat up someone, no big deal."

The girl's eyes widened in shock. "No big deal?! You beat someone up! How is that not a big deal?!"

The albino looked at the girl and scoffed. "Hey, in my defense, that brat threw the first punch. I just returned the favor. Of course, it exploded into a full fist fight that got the attention of the entire school."

"And that's how you got detention."

"Eh... there's more to that."

"Huh?"

"The reason I got detention is because... I used a wrestling move on her."

"...Say again?"

The albino's eyebrow twitched. "I said I used a wrestling move on the girl I was fighting."

The girl was silent for ten seconds until she finally spoke.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

The albino winced at the pitch of her voice. "Jeez, could you be any louder? You nearly caused me to go deaf."

The girl stormed over to the albino's desk and slammed her hands on it. "Well, when I hear about a student using a wrestling move on another student, I can't help but scream! What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking that I could take that girl easily. At least, that's what I thought before she used a wrestling move on me."

The girl blinked. "She used a wrestling move on you as well?"

"Yeah. To be honest, we were both wrestling. She pulled some moves on me and I did the same to her."

"But... why?"

The albino shrugged. "It's started off with a disagreement. Then there was arguing and the next thing we knew, we were on the ground, grappling one another. It was getting pretty heated, but then the teachers showed up and brought us to the principal's office and gave us three weeks detention."

The girl stared at the albino in shock. Her, a young female student was performing wrestling moves on another student. It was like she disregarded her womanhood and just... well, she couldn't find the words she was looking for because she couldn't help but be shocked by all this.

"Oh, I got caught up in the excitement, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Rio Kazama."

She stuck her hand out towards the girl, expecting to her to shake it.

"M-My name is Sakura Hagiwara," she replied, shaking her hand.

Rio grinned widely. "Heh. What a cute name for such a cute girl."

Sakura blushed lightly. "Wha? You think I'm cute?"

"Well, yeah. I don't think anyone else could rock long hair like that. I mean, there has been a lot of girls with long hair, but for some reason, you look better than all of them."

Sakura's face became more red than before. Rio couldn't help but laugh.

"Aw, no need to feel embarrased, kid. I meant what I said. You do look cute."

"Y-You don't have to say it so suddenly!" Sakura exclaimed, still blushing. Rio laughed at this.

Since that day, Sakura and Rio always hung out with each other. They ate together, did assignments together, they even shared their dreams with one another. Rio wanted to become a pro wrestler, while Sakura wanted to become an idol. It was all good fun for the time being, but Rio, she felt something odd. It was a sensation she has never experienced before, and it only made itself present when she was with Sakura.

Sakura noticed that Rio was staring off into space. "Rio? Rio...?"

* * *

"Rio!"

Rio jolted at the sound of Kurea's voice. She was sitting on a bench in the locker room and was not aware of it.

"Y-Yeah? What is it?"

Kurea sighed. "Seriously, you've been doing that all week. Is there something on your mind?"

Rio turned away. "No."

Kurea smirked. "Or maybe... it's _someone_?

Rio growled and walked out of the locker room in a huff. Kurea watched as she left.

"Honestly, she needs to express herself more," she said to herself.

* * *

Rio walked out of the gym with her bag in tow. But before she walked off, she pulled something out of her pocket. It was a photograph her and another girl from when they were in middle school. She gave the item a despondent look, then kissed it.

"Damn it, Sakura... why can't I bring myself to tell you we met a long time ago?"

* * *

 **KS: I'll be honest, I was planning this for a while, but lacked the proper amount of motivation to do so. Anyway, it's done, so I hope you like it. I'm going to bed now. Good night.**


End file.
